


choke and run

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a bit of a fetish only Draco can supply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choke and run

Draco’s hand caressed his lover’s throat. Pale skin touched tan, and his spindly fingers drew lines between the man’s freckles. He placed his lips down onto Ron’s collar bone, sucking gently. 

Ron clamped Draco’s hand to his own throat, squeezing. Ron’s lack of oxygen sent him on a personal high. His cock throbbed against Draco’s leg, and Draco took the opportunity to unzip Ron’s pants. One hand on Ron’s throat, Draco shoved his hand roughly down his lover’s pants. 

After several jerks, Ron tensed, his vision black. He lay there, waiting for his vision to return, and by the time it had, the room was empty.


End file.
